


【玑灵/R】春风渡

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 宣玑 - Fandom, 烈火浇愁, 盛灵渊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【玑灵/R】春风渡

\- 归来也，风吹平野，一点香随马。[引]

 

“灵渊...灵渊！”宣玑在厨房里跟一只鸡干瞪眼，虽然速冻鸡没了头，但还是无端生出几分怨念在空气里飘。

死得真够惨的，他心里想。盛灵渊远远地答了一声，油烟机声音太大，盛灵渊的声音飘飘悠悠传过来的时候只剩下一丝半缕的余韵，偏偏还叫宣玑听得耳热。

他心口一荡，额间族徽一闪而过。这场景就像寻常小家，一间屋，两个人，尝一碗人间烟火。他在一次次屏蔽的思绪里无数次肖想这个场景，想拉着盛灵渊一走了之云游四方，最后还是怅然若失，到现在竟给他了个机会，弥补三千年前断裂的缺口。

宣玑正要开口再问，又想那人之前还嘲笑小妖不辟谷，其他旧怨新怨也跟着来，猛地抱团“噗”地把刚刚酝酿起来的温情戳了个洞。

“谁要问他吃什么。”宣玑看也不看就把鸡给丢进锅里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。明前的笋干是刚买的，再过几天才有新鲜的春笋。他记忆回来了，好像连带着那点孩子气也一起重回了身上，不过也就只是那么一点儿罢了。

盛灵渊走到厨房就察觉到宣玑的情绪，委委屈屈地站在锅前面，眼角的痣都要耷拉下来了。他脑子里梳理了最近发生的事，一时也不明白是哪件事——谁能想到他先前无心的一句会埋下如此多的后患！

他干脆不想了，倚在厨房门口插着手，早上被宣玑扎起来的头发懒懒地垂在身后。他目光扫过宣玑系着围裙的腰，柔软的睡衣被勒出一道，腰线就在这么一系一勒中一览无余。盛灵渊完全没有自己在做流氓行径的觉悟与愧疚，反而咂了咂舌：小剑灵生得太好，实在是难以坐怀不乱。

他就这么出神地想了会儿，目光贪婪地上下游走，活像是要把目光里的人锁在眸子里，一点点拆分进肚。宣玑自然是感受到他的目光，砸在背上，竟然第一次感受到滚烫的感觉，烧得整个人都着了火。

他瞪着眼回头，好巧不巧对上那双出神的眼睛，只是一秒就溺在了里头，什么气都消了。盛灵渊见他回头，心里痒得打紧，目光一流转就是似笑非笑，盘算着怎么逗逗小剑灵。

他快步走过去，从背后抱住宣玑的腰，心里发出一声喟叹，果然这腰堪比盈盈一握，抱住就不想撒手了。宣玑正被他这一下打得七魂六魄都没了，还转头愣愣地盯着他，里头都是流光，面颊还泛着点熏热的红，五官无辜又生动。

盛灵渊捏了捏指尖，什么不敢亲密，什么怕生出共感，这一刻都烟消云散了。只剩下铺天盖地的欲望在叫嚣。他猛地吻上宣玑的嘴唇，碾压舔舐，撬开尚未回神的唇齿，在里面一番席卷挑弄，颇像是个土匪头子，霸道又蛮不讲理，最后却又温柔得把人包裹住。

原来真的是甜的。他想。可能是因为从小就爱吃甜吧。

宣玑久不归位的魂魄终于堪堪而来，还没有什么进一步动作，那头盛灵渊就收了手。他顿时就欲壑难填，正打算追着缠绕上那点余温，谁想被盛灵渊拉开了距离，空气灌了进来。

盛灵渊目光沉沉地看着他。

宣玑愣了一下就明白了他的意思，垂下眼眸不语。盛灵渊一时不知道该作何反应，顿时有点手足无措的意味，微微张了张嘴也不知道说什么，只能松开腰上的手臂，往后退了一步。

他正要走出去，就感觉身后一双手扯住了他的衣服，宣玑猛地抱住他，把脸埋在他的肩窝。

“是我想参与你没有我的日子。每一天都想，想得骨头都疼。”

盛灵渊脑内瞬间炸开了。他以为三千年的时光漫长，即使贪婪地想要缩短弥补，即使九曲回肠之中或藏着冥冥注定，但也需要他一步步向前，惶恐着镜花水月，一步也不能踏错。

他一厢情愿地保护着他的小剑灵，生怕他多想，怕失去，怕好不容易重连的红线又生生断裂。

谁知道宣玑这么炽热一句，就将人打得魂魄离体，什么一步九步三百步都顾不上了，只剩下心里酸溜溜冒着泡儿，重归于体的欢喜情欲狂奔而去。

“好哥哥，体谅体谅我吧。” 

略带凉意的湿润印在肩上，还有沙哑的声音。盛灵渊转身捧起宣玑的脸，嘴唇一点点移动，从红了的眼眶到流下的泪水，一点点吻去哭过的痕迹。

他印象里宣玑从没这样哭过，但只是这么一次掏心掏肺，就要把他的心攥得生疼。他嘴上喃喃道：“是灵渊哥哥错了，不哭了好不好？小鸡想要什么灵渊哥哥都给你.....”

他这句话还没说完整，就被宣玑猛地抓住手腕，手指紧得要掐进肉里，声音带着点颤抖，“当...当真？”

盛灵渊只当是他不信，点了点头，还想在安慰两句，就感觉天旋地转，整个人被压在厨房的桌上，亲吻强硬地落下，带着滚烫真切的欲望情爱，压得他喘不过气。

两个人气息交缠不肯分离，空气里浮动着热浪与暧昧，宣玑额头的族徽鲜红得要滴出来一般。他闭着眼睛索取，盛灵渊便仰着头任他闹，口水就顺着嘴角流下，水声啧啧地昭示着暧昧的痕迹。

宣玑把盛灵渊横抱而起，嘴上还不肯分开，一路吻回卧室。盛灵渊发带散了，头发垂着荡，几根垂在宣玑的手臂上，乱得他心痒。

宣玑把他放在床上，整个人压上去。下身的反应直白地显露出来。盛灵渊挑了挑眉，手从宣玑的脊背一路滑下，最后握住那命根子，还坏心眼地捏了捏。

宣玑“唔”了声，眼神迷离了些许，猛地撕咬开盛灵渊的嘴唇，血腥味蔓延。霎时回忆翻了天，但是谁也没去管到底是哪段，全都乱了套。只发现那梦里被盛灵渊抱着的人儿突然有了脸。

宣玑顿了下，看向盛灵渊。

盛灵渊也看到的，咳了声转过头，紧接着又对上他的目光，坐起来猛地翻身将他压在身下。

宣玑终于反应过来。敢情那看起来寡淡的天魔一直是想上他！

他突然不知道是该欣喜还是愁了，这也不怪盛灵渊。毕竟他心里小彤比他小，那时候还没心没肺的天真极了，怎么看都是个机灵可爱的需要人照顾的主。

但是三千年前的宣玑尚且生出“灵渊是我的”这样强烈的占有欲，何况是三千年后的宣玑。

他趁盛灵渊勾着他的下巴吻时不注意，将他翻过身，拉开双腿就欺身上去。衣服三下五除二就破成了片儿，零零碎碎地飘到地上，躺着不动了。宣玑双手在盛灵渊身上游走，嘴唇叼着他的锁骨啃咬，在白得能看到血管的皮肤上吮出一个个红印。

他一手顺着脊背划到尾椎凹陷的地方打着转揉捏。盛灵渊浑身一酥，异样的感觉头遭浮上心神，紧接着这小狗就在身上继续啃咬，突然换了目标，咬上了那点朱红。

盛灵渊这时候才觉得，有点不太对劲。

他把宣玑的头推开，宣玑抬头摆出副无辜的眼神望他，眼里好像还带着点不可言说的委屈。他一见这眼神就心软了，心里叹了口气。

可怜见的，下次再要他吧，不是什么大事。

宣玑此刻还真想着自己可怜巴巴，生怕盛灵渊听到他心里那点小九九。现在见计谋得逞，俯身下去，舌尖在盛灵渊的乳首上打着转，手还在腰窝处流连，感受着他身上泛起的颤栗。

盛灵渊被他舔得心神恍惚，偏偏宣玑猛地一咬，激得他发出一声呻吟。这呻吟倒像是给宣玑打了剂春药，更加兴奋地无师自通着，把乳头吮得红肿充血。

这时候辟谷的好处就体现了，许多本该要的准备工作全部省去。宣玑捞过床头柜抽屉里早早准备好的润滑剂，挤在手指上塞进盛灵渊的后穴。

“呃啊....！”盛灵渊感受到后穴异物的进入，身体本能地一缩，然而宣玑的上下逗弄穷追不舍，下体肿胀得疼，不由地往宣玑身上蹭。

宣玑察觉到他的动作，嘴角勾了勾，顿时像个坏孩子一样，从他身上下移，低头吻了吻盛灵渊跳动的下体，舔舐了几口就包裹着将他整个吞入。

盛灵渊几时受过这样的挑弄，声音不自觉地发出来，只能要紧牙关，紧接着咬着自己的手指，但呻吟还是从唇缝间溢出。

“哈...啊..”他低沉地叫着，温暖的口腔与舌头将他送上高潮，他射出时宣玑在他身后直接插入三根手指。他挺着腰痉挛，后穴猛地吞吐。宣玑一手抹去嘴边的白浊，随后手指插入盛灵渊的口腔拉出舌头搅动，另一只手在后穴里抽插打着转。

没了阻碍的呻吟在房间里起伏，盛灵渊眼角都是红，情欲上脸，额前黏着长发，后穴泥泞一摊。宣玑近乎虔诚地将他的头发剥开，吻了吻他的眉心，随后下身就猛地插入后穴。

盛灵渊只是皱了皱眉，但美人蹙眉都是惊心动魄。宣玑看得心跳急促，整个人血液沸腾，又怕盛灵渊太疼，卡着不敢动。

盛灵渊眯着眼睛瞟他一眼，水雾迷离的。他抬手勾住宣玑的脖子开口，“灵渊哥哥都给你了，你在等什么。”

宣玑呼吸一滞，随后掐着盛灵渊的腰猛地操弄起来。盛灵渊仰着头呻吟，什么道义廉耻，什么从小学习的礼仪，什么不动声色不露喜恶，此刻都随着宣玑的动作吞进肚子，只剩下水乳交融。

一朝开荤，宣玑亢奋得不行，像是要把盛灵渊做死在床上，来来回回地折腾他要他，被拒绝了还摆出一副受了委屈的样子。

盛灵渊认栽，自己这点受不住比起小鸡的苦又算点什么。再说自己也不是没得了好处，只是腰有些酸疼罢了。

宣玑大快朵颐，房间里只剩下此起彼伏的呼吸声呻吟声，还有偶尔高昂的叫喊。

春光在一室里荡漾。

end.


End file.
